


3 sentence fics (crew ships)

by SimplyLeez



Category: The RageGaming Crew
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6293515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyLeez/pseuds/SimplyLeez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you want any done I would love prompts and/or ships (preferably both please and crew ships) so please just ask me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I love... ~ Rollow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:
> 
> Person 1: *Stroking the hair of Person 2 to help them fall asleep*
> 
> Person 1: "I love you"
> 
> Person 2: *Eyes shut and mostly asleep*
> 
> Person 2: "I love-"
> 
> Person 2: *Takes a big sigh*
> 
> Person 2: "I love…spaghetti"
> 
> Person 1: "Close enough."

As they lay side by side in their bed, the room submerged in complete darkness as Aaron brushed his hand through his boyfriend's dark hair who was lying his head on the others chest, listening to his heartbeat which was soft but steady.

Josh's eyes fluttered shut, sleep creeping up on him but he pried his eyes open once the other began to speak; "I love you" Aaron whispered before placing a small kiss to Josh's forehead lovingly, to which he closed his eyes and snuggled closer.

"I love-" Josh stopped momentarily and took in a long breath, as if he was questioning himself if it was right to say this, "I love… spaghetti" he finally spoke whilst giggling slightly; Aaron rolled his eyes, playfully hitting the other in the face, "close enough".


	2. "How do I look?" ~ Flage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: When a character without glasses takes another character's glasses it's always
> 
> "How do I look?"
> 
> "….I have no idea"

Will stumbled through the apartment, hastily making his way down the hallway and into a bedroom, his dirty blond hair sticking up at odd angles as he pushed the black framed glasses onto his face; "how do I look?" he spoke dramatically as he struck a pose, standing stupidly and unfortunately off balance as he was quickly pushed over and onto the bed.

"...I have no idea" Josh's reply came from above the blond but before he had more time to complain Will's hand grasped around his wrist, pulling Josh down on top of him; still unhappy Josh raised his hand, slowly and playfully to the side of Will's face, barely caressing his cheek before moving swiftly and taking his glasses back, he could now see clearly that Will was giving him an annoyed almost stern yet playful look.

Josh only rolled his eyes as he placed both of his hands onto the other's chest (totally just for support), it happened so fast their lips connected before their minds caught up to the action; from friends to boyfriends, it was all happening so fast, running before they could walk and that night was all a blur, they will wake up the next morning in the same bed with the same feelings.


	3. "I'm not who I say I am" - Rollow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person A: "I… have something to tell you.
> 
> Person B: "What is it? Are you ok?"
> 
> Person A: "I've been keeping something from you. I'm not who I say I am."
> 
> Person B: "Then who are you?!"
> 
> Person A: "I'm… JOOOOOOHHHN CEEENAAAAAAA *john cena theme plays in the background as person a slams person b to the floor*

They sat in a painful silence, you could cut the tension with a knife, "I… have something to tell you" Josh gasped out as if it almost hurt; "what is it? are you ok?" panic was evident in Aaron's voice as he scrambled towards the other's side, grabbing his hands into his own and looking him over as if to inspect him for any cuts or bruises, he was relieved to find none.

"I've been keeping something from you. I'm not who I say I am," Josh remained abnormally calm but yet did not look his boyfriend in the eyes; Aaron pulled a face which could only be described as confusion, or perhaps bewilderment, "then who are you?" he questioned, this couldn't be real he'd known him too many years.

"I'm..." Josh finally looked up to him "JOHN CENA!" he practically exploded, violently but not harshly pushing Aaron to the floor and throwing his arms into the air; he walked away quickly, but singing the theme tune, almost breaking into a sprint before Aaron had the time to chase after him.


	4. "I think you're pretty too" ~ Flevanz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: probably being the characters take a walk through the park. One character complements the other. The second tries to also complement but ends up saying something ridiculous feeling embarrassed now. The first character finds it adorable anyway. (Flevanz) from Link-Zelda-lover (on Deviantart)

The sun shone high in the sky but yet a cool autumn breeze passed every so often as two sets of footsteps made their way down the pavement between a field and a playpark, their fingers interlaced loosely; "Your hair looks really pretty in the sunlight, almost like a halo," William spoke leaning closer to the blond "my angel".

Will laughed lightly at the compliment as well as blushing, "I- uh- thanks, I suppose" the blond stumbled over his words as they sat down on the nearest bench which overlooked a lake; "I think you're pretty too" he mumbled quietly, ducking his head into his boyfriend's dark hair to hide his flushing face.

"Thank you" William spoke confidently, lifting his hand so it rested upon the blond 'god like' hair of his boyfriend and he smiled to himself at shyness of the other; it made him look unusual but not in a bad way in a totally adorable cutie way, well in his eyes Will was always a totally adorable cutie, and that thought alone caused his smile to grow even more.


	5. Things you said with no space between us ~ Rollow

They didn't mean for it to be like this, they thought their 'first time' would be slower and calmer, well they actually thought that it wouldn't happen; realistically it was their ever present stupidity (perhaps one more than the other) that lead into this situation, not that they're complaining or rather they can't voice their complaints even if they wanted to.

Obscenities and curses fell from bruised lips as they brunet brought his hips down harsher against the others, causing twin moans to join the heavy breathing in the air, and causing the desk chair to groan under the weight of the two; hands clasped together as lips met repeatedly while hearts beat rapidly, there was nothing there just them, nothing heard or spoken... yet.

"Fuck, I fuck- love you, Aaron" it's not the most romantic way to tell his best friend his feelings while the taller messily grabs his face, pulling Josh back into a rough kiss before mumbling the same confession whilst being so close to the other that his breath ghosts over the brunet's lips; they soon came in their pants like horny teenage boys, well it brought them back to their teen years together.


End file.
